


[podfic] Strangest Family Around

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [36]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Multi, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Polyamory, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Nani doesn't quite know how they got here, but she's not complaining. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.
Relationships: Cobra Bubbles/David Kawena/Nani Pelekai
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Strangest Family Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangest Family Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424323) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****

****Title:** [Strangest Family Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424323)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Rating:** R

 **Fandom:** Lilo & Stitch

 **Pairing:** Cobra Bubbles/David Kawena/Nani Pelekai

 **Length:** 00:04:32

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/37%20\(L&S\)%20_Strangest%20Family%20Around_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
